Rise From The Ashes
by Hero Fallen
Summary: Adam Monroe contemplates on how he got to where he is, which is six feet under the ground. Takes place RIGHT after Powerless. Please R&R.


Okay. So, hi! This is my first time posting here. I figured I would start out with something simple. A oneshot otherwise known as a story with only one story. I have been wanting to do a story with Adam monroe since, well, he is completely awesome. Not as awesome as Sylar, though. Trust me, you don't want me to start that debation. Is debatioin even a word...? Anyways, getting off topic. I thought I should start where the writers left off. Adam in his coffin. It looked like he was in Japan, huh? Anyways, this is a story of Adam contemplating about how he got to where he was. I got my inspiration from the song 'Rise From The Ashes by Quietdrive', so I named the fic in it's honor.

Adam Monroe will ALWAYS **rise from the ashes**.

And on that note, please read and review. Happy Reading!

* * *

"Let me out! Let me up!"

His desperate cries were useless, and he knew this. Nobody was going to hear him. He was six feet under the ground in a coffin, how could they? Even if his shouts were even barely audible, the person hearing them would think they were their own imagination starting up on them. They would deny they were real and move on. Wouldn't you? If you heard cries of escape coming from a deserted graveyard?

Sighing, he gave one more pound on the top of the coffin before giving up. The darkness and the silence forced memories and thoughts to creep into his mind. How many people had he deceived to get here? How many lies did he tell? It was for the good. He had told himself. It needed to be done to make sure everything turned out fine. But thing's weren't fine, now were they?

He had always risen from the ashes. He had always healed. But he wasn't a time traveler and he couldn't go back and fix this.

No. The person who could had put him here in the first place. One Hiro Nakamura, the supposed hero. If he was the hero, did that make Adam the villain? Was he really evil? No, he merely tried to save the world. Wasn't that what heroes were suppose to do? Then why such the treatment?

He had seen it all. Four hundred years worth of it all. Constant war, violence, hatred. He could cure it all. He wanted to cure it all. If he had released the virus, it would have killed many people, he understood this. But that was the only way to make the world well again. To start over.

He had everything planned out. Everything was going smoothly. He did feel a little bad about using Peter Petrelli. Adam had actually liked the kid. He had promise, and he was smart. Of course, not smart enough to know that Adam had been leading him into a trap. It would have worked, too, if it weren't for his old friend, Hiro.

His inspiration, Adam had said. He had come to Adam, when he had still been known as the great hero Kensei, the samurai. Those were simpler times when all he had to worry about was killing bad guys and staying alive. After he met Hiro, he didn't have to worry about the staying alive part any longer. Not after Hiro showed him what Adam was capable of. How he could heal from anything.

Adam knew it was wrong for him to betray Hiro like he did. To set him up to get caught. Then again, he did hurt Adam by kissing Yaeko. But, even after that, Hiro had still offered Adam his hand, to save him from the burning building. When they had battled and Hiro had won.

No, he did what had to be done. Adam knew he wasn't aloud to regret.

Adam glanced around at the dim light coffin. It reminded him the thirty years he had spent in the company, locked away, a prisoner. Only there, he had room to walk around. Here he could barely move.

He knew he would get out sometime, he wasn't worried about that. Just, when would he get out? How? Would he ever so slowly dig he way out, by only using his hands? That would take forever. It was better than waiting for someone to find him, which he knew would never happen.

Anger flowed over him and he hit the op of his coffin. How could this happen to him? He sighed, this was just another obstacle. A test he couldn't over look. He had to be strong about this. No matter what, he couldn't let his guard down. Nothing ever got done by being weak.

So, this was him. Adam Monroe, or Kensei. Whichever one you prefer, he was the same person. A name doesn't change who you are. But, age can. He used to be innocent and unaware. As he grew older, he learned nobody could be trusted. Everyone was out for their own personal gain.

Taking a deep, he prepared himself.

He _will_ rise from the ashes once again.


End file.
